1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a rotisserie spit, and more particularly, to a portable rotisserie spit that that is able to be assembled for use and disassembled for storage and transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotisserie spits that rotate food while cooking are commonly used to roast food, particularly meat, over a heat source. The rotational action of such spits advantageously promotes both uniform cooking of the food and retention of the food's natural juices.